At least one example embodiment of inventive concepts relate to a display driver, which may perform mode change between a video mode and a command mode based on a mode change command during an operation, an operation method thereof, a host which may control the display driver, and/or a system having the display driver and the host. At least one example embodiment of inventive concepts may also relate to a display driver switching between an interface processing a still image signal and an interface processing a moving image signal according to a type of an input image signal, an operation method of the display driver, and/or an image signal processing system including the same.
Data traffic between a mobile application processor and a display driver integrated circuit (IC) is becoming dramatically increased in response to improvements in image resolution. As a result, power consumed at the mobile application processor and/or the display driver IC is steadily increasing.
Conventional voice-centric cellular phones are being swiftly replaced with multimedia data-centric smart phones. Display driver ICs included in smart phones operate frequently to display multimedia data, such as a still image signal or a moving image signal, on a display.
As a result, a smart phone's battery life, the time for which the battery may be used with one charge, decreases. Accordingly, devices and methods that may increase the battery life of a mobile communication device are desired.